Juntando generaciones
by CuGa
Summary: James Sirius Potter y Rose Weasley viajan hasta la época escolar de sus padres, concretamente hasta el 6º curso, y tendrán que convivir con ellos hasta encontrar la forma de regresar a su tiempo. Fic ambientado en HBP, así que posibles spoilers ;
1. Retroceso

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece... J.K. Rowling ;)

_Me apetecía escribir algo de este estilo. Quizás la idea esté algo machacada en otras historias, no sé, pero tenía ganas de juntar "generaciones". Mi intención es ambientar el fic en el 6º libro, por lo que la historia original, la base, no variará demasiado. Escenas añadidas y estos dos personajes que se han colado. _

* * *

**1. Retroceso**

Caminaba veloz por los pasillos del colegio, maldiciéndose interiormente por permitirse perder el tiempo de forma tan tonta. ¿Qué le importaba a ella que uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff estuviese interesado en una de sus compañeras de habitación? Los cotilleos le resultaban ridículos. Y por culpa de unas cuantas alumnas chismosas, ahora tenía el tiempo contado para llegar puntual a su siguiente clase.

Frunció levemente el ceño y reprimió una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento. El tiempo era algo bastante relativo en la vida de Rose Weasley. Se detuvo ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda y rebuscó entre su túnica hasta encontrar la cadena que colgaba de su cuello: el giratiempo.

El dichoso aparato había sido la causa de innumerables discusiones con su madre. Según Hermione, jugar con el tiempo no le iba a traer más que problemas y nervios añadidos. Rose no la entendía. Hasta donde sabía, ella misma había usado uno de los extraños relojes temporales en su tercer curso, ¿cómo es que era tan reacia a que su hija siguiese su ejemplo? Era consciente de la responsabilidad que implicaba manejar el tiempo a tu antojo, pero hasta ahora Rose no había tenido ningún tipo de problema. Y llevaba con el giratiempo más de dos años, tiempo suficiente para demostrar su buen juicio.

La voz de su primo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Eh, Rosie!

—Es Rose, _Jamie_ —replicó sin molestarse en levantar la vista hacia sus ojos. Odiaba que estropeasen su nombre con ese estúpido diminutivo.

—Es James, _Rosie_.

Adivinó la sonrisa en el rostro de James y no pudo hacer más que imitarlo. James siempre sonreía y lo peor era que resultaba contagioso.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con desconfianza, mirándolo ahora de frente y recordando que no era recomendable fiarse de James— ¿Por qué no estás en clase?

—Tengo Historia de la Magia, no me apetece soportar la aburrida charla de un fantasma durante una hora.

Volteó los ojos. ¿Acaso heredó ella todo el sentido común en la familia Weasley?

—¿Y cuál ha sido la excusa esta vez?

Por toda respuesta, James extendió un brazo y descubrió lo que escondía en el puño: pastillas vomitivas. Rose frunció los labios. Jamás comprendería cómo el tío George permitía que sus sobrinos e hijos enredasen con sus _porquerías saltaclases. _

—Pero yo debería preguntarte lo mismo —James se recostó contra la pared contigua al retrato de la Señora Gorda y comprobó la hora en su reloj—. Quedan menos de dos minutos para la siguiente hora, ¿qué haces que no estás cogiendo sitio en el aula?

—¡¿Dos minutos?! ¡Voy a llegar tardísimo! —empujó a James para abrirse paso hasta el retrato, pero se quedó helada al ver que la mujer no se encontraba en su lugar— ¿Y ahora dónde se ha metido? ¡Necesito unos pergaminos para Runas Antiguas!

James soltó una risilla.

—Seguro que ha ido a visitar a su amiga Violeta.

—¡No es gracioso James! ¡Me perderé la clase!

—Vamos, Rosie… tranquilízate. No se acaba el mundo porque te pierdas una clase.

—¡Que me llamo Rose, idiota!

Resopló y recolocó tras su oreja un mechón pelirrojo que se había escapado de su coleta rebelde. James dejó escapar otra leve risa y ella quiso fulminarle con la mirada.

¡Por Merlín! Iba a matar a Albus en cuanto lo viese. Si no hubiese accedido a prestarle la tarea el día anterior, no se hubiera olvidado los pergaminos en la sala común. ¡Y para colmo el idiota de su otro primo no hacía más que reír! Sintió deseos de maldecir a todos los Potter que estuviesen en ese momento en Hogwarts.

—Eh, Rose, ¿qué es eso?

—¿Qué es qué? —preguntó, poco interesada realmente en sus dudas.

—Ese collar tan extraño que llevas.

Maldición. Había olvidado esconder el giratiempo.

Rose se llevó una mano al cuello y, en vano, intentó guardar bajo la túnica el aparato.

—¿Qué es? ¿Por qué lo escondes?

—¡Por nada! No te metas en lo que no te importa.

James alzó una ceja y curvó media sonrisa. Esa expresión no auguraba nada bueno. Bastaba decirle a James algo que no podía tener para que lo desease con todas sus ganas. Rose quiso golpearse por su estupidez.

Su primo sacó la varita y, antes de que Rose lo viese venir, apuntó con ella directa al giratiempo.

—¡_Accio_ collar de Rose!

—¡No, James!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Al igual que si de un imán se tratase, la cadena que rodeaba el cuello de la muchacha tiró de ella hacia su primo. James tampoco lo vio venir. Abrió la boca en señal de protesta cuando el collar lo envolvió también a él.

—¿Qué es esto, Rose?

—¡Quítatelo! ¡Quítatelo YA! —gritó espantada, estaba segura de haberle dado alguna vuelta en el forcejeo contra el hechizo convocador.

—¡No puedo!

Por algún extraño motivo que no llegaba a comprender, el giratiempo se había adherido a sus cuellos y ninguno de los dos era capaz de soltarse de él. Le rogó a Merlín para que no se accionase. No pasaba nada porque ambos viajasen un par de horas al pasado, pero entonces tendría que explicarle a James todo el proceso y sabía que eso no traería nada bueno. Su primo era un irresponsable. La existencia de los giratiempos era algo de lo que nunca debía enterarse.

—¡Sácamelo, Rosie! ¡Nos ahogaremos!

—¡No seas exagerado!

—_¡Diffindo! _—bramó, apuntando con su varita a la cadena.

—¡NO! ¡No hagas nada, James!

De nuevo demasiado tarde. El corredor desapareció y la familiar sensación de que todo volaba a su alrededor los envolvió. Rose frunció el ceño inconscientemente. Todo parecía ir más rápido que en el proceso habitual y juraría que llevaban demasiado tiempo retrocediendo. Obligó a su corazón a serenarse. Los giratiempos solamente podían viajar horas hacia el pasado, nada grave iba a pasar.

Entonces, tras varios minutos, sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies. Tomó aire y se recostó contra la primera pared que encontró. Estaba mareada. Nunca se mareaba después de retroceder en el tiempo.

—¡Qué demonios…! —James la agarró del brazo, visiblemente más pálido que ella— ¿Qué ha sido eso, Rose?

Le sacó la cadena del cuello a su primo y miró con aprensión el aparato.

—¡Lo has roto! —lo acusó— ¡La profesora McGonagall me va a matar!

James ignoró su nerviosismo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué todo ha volado a nuestro alrededor?

—Hemos retrocedido en el tiempo —explicó con total tranquilidad, como quien se asoma a la ventana y anuncia que está lloviendo— El problema es que no sé cuánto.

—¿Qué hemos retrocedido en el tiempo? —su primo parecía a punto del colapso. Rose sonrió, obligándose a disfrutar de la situación. Era muy difícil que James perdiese los nervios de tal forma— ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Es por ese reloj de arena?

—Se llama giratiempo. Llevo utilizándolo desde tercero para poder asistir a todas las clases —James la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Volteó los ojos y continuó explicándose—. La profesora McGonagall me lo consiguió. Estoy matriculada en tantas asignaturas que algunas clases se me sobreponen. Gracias a esto puedo retroceder una hora en el tiempo y así asistir a todas. Cada vuelta es una hora atrás… —meditó unos segundos antes de continuar. Estaba segura de no haber dado demasiadas vueltas, no tenía que preocuparse por eso— El problema ahora, James, es que no sé cuantas horas habremos retrocedido.

—¿Y cómo se supone que regresaremos?

—No se regresa, Jamie. Los giratiempos no dejan viajar hacia el futuro.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó, ahora alarmado.

—Y entonces nada, tendremos que esperar a que pasen las horas que sean antes de dejarnos ver.

—No lo entiendo… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza y revolvió su indomable pelo cobrizo, un gesto que repetía siempre que se ponía nervioso.

Rose suspiró con impaciencia. Deseaba haber viajado en el tiempo con Albus, él daba menos problemas.

—A ver, ya te he explicado que lo utilizo para asistir a todas mis clases. No tengo que hacer nada para volver al tiempo actual. Este tiempo de más se aprovecha para poder estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo. Si bajamos ahora mismo al Gran Comedor seguramente nos podamos ver a nosotros mismos desayunando.

Esa información hizo que los ojos de James se abriesen de forma desorbitada. La sonrisa que apareció en sus labios segundos después le indicó a Rose que estaba cavilando algo.

—¡Pero eso es genial! Si estamos en un sitio localizado para los profesores, como el Gran Comedor o cualquier aula, nadie nos puede echar la culpa de los desastres que se formen.

—¡James! —lo reprendió ella— ¡Es peligroso jugar con el tiempo! Muchos magos se han vuelto locos por culpa de los viajes temporales.

—Oh, vamos, exageras.

—¡No exagero! —se colocó frente a él y lo agarró por los hombros, fijando sus ojos en los suyos e intentando razonar— Escúchame: nadie debe verte.

—¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer, entonces?

Rose respiró aliviada. Al menos parecía que había conseguido hacerle razonar. Se llevó el mechón de pelo resbaladizo tras la oreja e intentó pensar de forma práctica. Rose debía aprovechar el tiempo e ir a sus clases, teniendo cuidado de no cruzarse con su otro yo en el camino, pero ¿y James? Era un peligro dejarlo merodear solo por los pasillos, y con ella no podía llevarle.

—Muy bien —dijo tras un minuto—, debes esconderte.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú?

—Yo tengo que ir a clase.

—Oh, Rose, estás enferma —sonrió James, provocando que ella entrecerrase los ojos— ¿En serio tienes sangre Weasley en las venas? No lo parece…

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Potter? —preguntó rabiosa.

—¿Cómo es posible que curses más asignaturas de las necesarias? ¿Cómo puedes desaprovechar horas de más para acudir a clases extras?

—Menudo idiota… —bufó, más para ella misma que para él. James se limitó a reír. Rose tomó aire y pidió paciencia para seguir explicándole—. Es importante, James. NADIE puede verte. Lo mejor será que entres en la sala común y esperes a que yo vuelva a buscarte, sí. Iré a mi clase y averiguaré la hora exacta, y cuando esté segura de que no es peligroso que volvamos a salir vendré a por ti.

—Me voy a aburrir, Rosie. ¿No puedo ir contigo?

—¿Ir conmigo a una clase de quinto año? ¡Tú cursas sexto!

—Puedo esconderme bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Rose lo miró perpleja —¿La qué?

—¡Oh! ¡No te he contado! —abrió los ojos con emoción y esbozó una sonrisa similar a la que el padre de Harry mostraba en las fotos que había por casa de sus tíos— ¡Es genial! La encontré en un viejo baúl del desván, junto con un fantástico mapa del colegio.

—¿Un mapa del colegio? ¿Para qué necesitas tú un mapa del colegio? —se extrañó la pelirroja— ¡Te lo conoces al dedillo!

—¡No es un mapa como cualquier otro! —le tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda— Ven, te lo mostraré.

—¡No, James! —se soltó de él y le lanzó una mirada severa— No podemos perder el tiempo. Tú escóndete ahí dentro que yo me tengo que ir a clase.

—¿Y tus pergaminos? —preguntó con petulancia.

—Maldita sea, es verdad.

Se resignó y siguió a su primo hasta el retrato. Había olvidado por completo las tareas extraviadas. Miró hacia el giratiempo averiado y un peso tiró de su estómago hasta abajo. No podía creer que se hubiese roto. Eran relojes complejos y muy complicados de conseguir, la directora se lo había advertido cuando le propuso usarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No le daba la cara para admitir su irresponsabilidad. ¡Si tan solo lo hubiera escondido correctamente cuando apareció James! Tendría que ir despidiéndose de su gran número de asignaturas cursadas. _Maldición_. No quería imaginar la cara de su madre cuando se enterase de todo.

—«_Mandrágora_.» —le dijo su primo a la Señora Gorda.

—Incorrecto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que incorrecto?

—Contraseña incorrecta —repitió la mujer del retrato.

Rose necesitó buscar apoyo de nuevo. ¿Cuándo había sido el último cambio de contraseña? Hacía más de una semana, estaba segura. Era imposible que hubiesen viajado tanto tiempo atrás.

—Esta mujer está senil… —escuchó protestar a James— Seguro que en su último paseo se ha bebido al menos un barril de vino junto a su amiga Violeta. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó al fin, aunque Rose no supo si a ella o al retrato.

—Sin contraseña no se permite la entrada.

—¡Vamos! ¡Nos conoces! —quiso razonar— Soy yo, James… Jamie.

La pelirroja se giró para observar la escena. Estuvo a punto de voltear los ojos al ver a su primo coquetear con el retrato. No iba a servir de nada, por muy adorable que fuese la sonrisa del muchacho.

—Déjalo, Jamie, no nos va a dejar entrar.

Él la ignoró y continuó insistiendo.

—Se me partirá el corazón si me has olvidado tan fácilmente.

—No conozco a ningún James —se limitó a contestar la mujer, con total indiferencia a sus súplicas.

—James, James Potter —repitió—. Y ella…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque la Señora Gorda había abierto los ojos todo lo que le fue posible y parecía a punto de estallar de furia. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—James… deberíamos buscar a alguien —planteó Rose en un murmullo apenas audible.

—¡Jovencito irrespetuoso! —gritó la señora— Suplantar de tal forma un nombre. ¡Embustero! ¡Jamás, en todos los años que llevo…! Y un hombre tan respetable…

Estaban atónitos. No entendían nada.

James la miró con la duda grabada en sus ojos castaños, pero ella estaba igual de perdida que él. La única explicación que se le ocurría a la reacción de esa mujer era demasiado impresionante como para siquiera considerarla.

—Debemos buscar al profesor Lombotton o a la directora McGonagall —propuso Rose, intentando mantener la cabeza fría—. Ellos nos explicarán qué está pasando.

James la miró con terror —¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No está pasando nada!

—Es evidente que hemos retrocedido más de lo que imaginábamos —señaló el retrato— ¡Ni siquiera nos conoce!

—Está bromeando, eso es todo.

—La Señora Gorda no bromea, James.

El muchacho se rindió finalmente. Se desordenó el pelo con nerviosismo y accedió a buscar a alguien, aunque sugirió que dejasen a la directora para último lugar. No quería enfrentarse a su furia aún.

Rose sonrió ante ese comentario y le tomó del brazo para avanzar hacia el despacho del jefe de su casa, pero justo cuando dieron su primer paso el tapiz del retrato se abrió y comenzaron a aparecer alumnos a bandadas.

Tuvo que apretarse a su primo. No había ni un solo conocido entre todas aquellas caras.

—Rose, ¿qué…?

—No tengo ni idea —se anticipó ella a su pregunta.

De entre todos los alumnos, una cabellera pelirroja había llamado su atención. Conocían ese color; después de todo, era el distintivo de su familia. Rose frunció el ceño y espantó esos pensamientos. Era ridículo. No todos los pelirrojos tenían sangre Weasley.

—Dean, no me voy a romper por pasar sola por el hueco —estaba diciendo la muchacha en cuestión— Llevo cinco años haciéndolo si ayuda y hasta ahora no me ha pasado nada.

—Y yo llevo seis años sin poder ayudar a nadie a hacerlo —sonrió el aludido, un muchacho de piel morena y pelo oscuro—, no seas cascarrabias.

Ella soltó una carcajada, una muy familiar carcajada para los dos muchachos. Rose, aún aferrada al brazo de su primo, retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, obligándole a él a seguirla. La sorpresa, la incredulidad o incluso el miedo eran palpables en el rostro de ambos.

Pese a todos los esfuerzos por mantenerse al margen, los dos recién llegados se percataron de su presencia. La joven sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

—Uy, ¿y vosotros de dónde habéis salido?

—¿Sois nuevos? —preguntó su acompañante— No me sonáis.

—No… nosotros… Eh, no. Buscamos a Lom…bo….

Rose se adelantó a su primo, quien parecía al borde de un infarto, y continuó por él.

—Lombotton, buscamos a Lombotton.

—¿A Neville? Debe estar en la sala común.

Y sin más, la pelirroja y el moreno continuaron su camino. Rose se llevó una mano a la boca e intentó mantener la compostura. Su primo miraba al frente, en la dirección en la que la muchacha había desaparecido, con la boca abierta y expresión ausente. Quiso negar lo evidente, pero le costaba creer sus propios razonamientos.

—Rose, ella… ella es…

—No —sentenció—. Es imposible.

—¡Pero es idéntica! Incluso su voz, su risa…

—¡Basta James! No puede ser tu madre.

Pero entonces el retrato volvió a abrirse y por el hueco aparecieron otras tres personas que desbarataron por completo su última frase. Rose estuvo a punto de desmayarse. De no haber estado James a su lado, seguramente hubiese terminado desfallecida en el suelo.

—Me encanta ser alumno de sexto —comentaba uno de ellos. Uno que tenía un tono de pelo muy similar al de la propia Rose—. Además, este año tendremos un montón de tiempo libre, horas enteras sin clases que podremos pasar aquí sentados, descansando.

—Necesitaremos ese tiempo para estudiar, Ron —le respondió la única muchacha que los acompañaba. Castaña, con voz estridente y con una mata de pelo rebelde y encrespada. _Imposible_.

—Ya, pero hoy no. Lo de hoy…

Y se alejaron rumbo al gran comedor.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rose de abrir la boca sin poder pronunciar sonido alguno. Estaban en un sueño, una pesadilla o algo similar. Tenía que tratarse de algo así, cualquier otra explicación era absurda.

—Y me vas a decir que esos tres no eran tus padres y el mío, ¿no?

Flexionó las rodillas y resbaló la espalda hasta sentarse en el suelo. Rose se llevó las manos a la cara y ahogó un sollozo. No podía negar lo evidente. Estaban metidos en un buen lío.

* * *

_¿Reviews?? Gracias!  
_


	2. Presentaciones

**2. Presentaciones.**

**

* * *

**

La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore los miraban con cierta desconfianza desde el otro lado del gran escritorio del director, esperando una explicación coherente. Tanto él como Rose hablaban al mismo tiempo, elevando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de los gritos del otro. Sabía que lo adecuado era dejar que su prima se hiciese cargo de la situación, era ella quien entendía el mecanismo del giratiempo y quien mejores explicaciones podría dar, pero James era incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada. Estaba nervioso, impresionado y emocionado. No podía permanecer en silencio con toda esa adrenalina palpitando en sus venas.

El anciano director alzó las manos y reclamó su atención. No necesitó pronunciar palabra para que ambos muchachos se calmasen. La sola presencia del, para ellos, difunto profesor ya los intimidaba.

—Señorita —dijo, dirigiéndose directamente a Rose, quien, algo acobardada, se encogió en su asiento—, me ha parecido escucharla decir algo acerca de un viaje en el tiempo.

—Albus, pero… —se adelantó McGonagall. Él alzó de nuevo la mano, sin apartar sus ojos azules de los de la muchacha, obligando a la profesora a guardar silencio.

—Sí, señor —comenzó Rose—. No sé cómo ha sucedido, no me lo explico… llevo dos años y medio utilizando un giratiempo y nunca hasta…

—¿Un giratiempo, dices? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Sí —metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo el artefacto. Cuando lo posó frente a los profesores, la mujer emitió un breve grito de asombro. Rose lo ignoró y continuó su charla—. Lo tengo desde tercero. Quise cursar más asignaturas de las necesarias y fue inevitable la utilización de un giratiempo. El profesor Longbottom habló…

—¿El profesor Longbottom? —interrumpió nuevamente la profesora— ¿Qué Longbottom?

—Neville, por supuesto —contestó James por su prima, olvidándose por un momento de que en esa época Neville no era más que un chiquillo de su edad.

—¿Neville Longbottom profesor de Hogwarts? —preguntó asombrada, mirando a los muchachos como si estuviesen gastándole algún tipo de broma.

—Y jefe de la casa Gryffindor —repuso, altanero, James. No le gustaba que nadie, ni siquiera su directora, utilizase tal tono incrédulo al hablar de Neville. Era uno de los mejores docentes del colegio.

Rose le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y él supuso que estaba hablando de más. Hizo una mueca y cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho.

—Algo pasó en el retroceso profesora —continuó Rose—, el giratiempo se rompió.

—Bien, interesante, sí, muy interesante —comentó Dumbledore con una expresión divertida. Les sonrió, más relajado ahora que parecía entrever la verdad, y les ofreció unas grajeas de una lata que reposaba sobre su mesa— ¿Caramelos?

—No —negaron ambos primos al mismo tiempo.

—¡No estamos para dulces, Albus! —se exasperó McGonnagall.

—Cierto, sí. Veamos… —y volvió a clavar su intensa mirada en la joven bruja—, he de suponer que venís del futuro, ¿cierto?

—Cierto, señor.

—¿De qué año?

Ella dudó un instante. Frunció los labios y, finalmente, musitó por lo bajo:

—Del 2023.

—¡Pero eso es un disparate! —intervino la profesora McGonagall—. No hay artefacto, hechizo o poción capaz de retroceder tantos años en el tiempo.

—Un poco de calma, Minerva —pidió el director—, realmente no creo que estos jovencitos nos estén mintiendo.

—No mentimos, señor —se apresuró a decir Rose—. Y la profesora tiene razón, no hay nada que haga posible viajar tan atrás en el tiempo. O nada que de lo que yo haya oído hablar, al menos.

—Pero lo cierto es que estáis aquí.

—Pero no tiene sentido.

Dumbledore le sonrió con calma una vez más y se llevó a la boca uno de sus caramelos.

—¿Y usted qué piensa?

James se sorprendió de que le preguntase a él. ¿No entendían que Rose era la inteligente allí?

—Si ella no es capaz de dar una explicación, yo mucho menos —contestó—. Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de… de esos giratiempos hasta hoy.

—Muy bien, pero, ¿qué opina de todo esto?

—Pues, verá… —suspiró y se revolvió el pelo— lo único que yo sé es que descubrí ese extraño collar que llevaba Rosie y quise saber qué era. Lo convoqué mediante un hechizo, pero en lugar de acudir a mi mano, se enroscó también alrededor de mi cuello. Me puse nervioso porque creí que nos ahogaríamos los dos, así que intenté soltarme de él mediante magia, cortando su cadena o lo que fuese, pero de repente todo empezó a dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor, y cuando nuestros pies tocaron suelo de nuevo, habíamos viajado en el tiempo. O eso fue lo que dedujimos, porque del retrato de la Señora Gorda empezaron a salir estudiantes que no habíamos visto nunca, hasta que…

—Bien, bien —le interrumpió el anciano— ¿Qué opinas, Minerva?

—Nunca había escuchado nada tan asombroso. Pero, a decir verdad, suenan bastante francos —recogió el giratiempo de encima del escritorio y lo examinó con detenimiento—. Quizás alguno de los hechizos que dice este muchacho que lanzó afecto de alguna forma su funcionamiento. Los giratiempos son artefactos tan extremadamente delicados que cualquier alteración puede perturbar seriamente su mecanismo.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó y, enredando los dedos en su larga barba blanca, comenzó a pasear alrededor de los dos muchachos, aparentemente pensativo. James le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su prima. Ella estaba tan confusa y temerosa como él. Suspiró y se armó de valor. Era un Gryffindor. Y un Potter, y un Weasley también. No debía dejarse acobardar ante los imprevistos. Tras meditar un par de segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que no había nada malo en estar en el pasado. Tendría la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres cuando aún eran meros adolescentes. Debería disfrutarlo.

Aunque claro, pensó, estaban a las puertas de una gran Guerra Mágica; tampoco había muchos alicientes para el disfrute.

—Habrán estudiado Historia de la Magia durante sus años escolares, supongo —aventuró el director.

James le miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Se desordenó el pelo cobrizo, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos profesores, sin entender ese cambio tan drástico en la conversación.

Rose, menos despistada que él, fue la encargada de contestar a la pregunta.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien, ¿me equivoco al afirmar que habrán estudiado hechos concernientes a la época en la que ahora se encuentran?

—No, no se equivoca, señor. Pero…

Él alzó una mano y silenció su protesta.

—¿Han estudiado algún suceso que tenga que ver con una batalla en el Ministerio, en el departamento de Misterios más concretamente, en Julio de 1996?

—Sí, señor —volvió a contestar su prima.

James miró al director ahora con interés. Aquella batalla a la que se refería, si no se equivocaba demasiado, era en la que tuvo lugar la muerte del padrino de su padre.

Dumbledore regresó a su asiento tras la mesa antes de volver a preguntar de nuevo.

—¿Qué sabéis acerca de ella? —y sonriendo el ver la duda en los ojos azules de la joven bruja—. Es algo bastante reciente en esta época, unos meses tan solo. No nos delatarás nada de nuestro futuro al hablarnos de ella, te lo aseguro.

Rose tragó saliva y, acto seguido, comenzó a recitar de igual forma que hubiese hecho si le hubieran preguntado la lección en el colegio.

—El combate tuvo lugar, como usted bien ha dicho, en Julio de 1996, y marcó el comienzo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Varios miembros del _Ejército de Dumbledore_, una organización estudiantil, con Harry Potter a la cabeza, se internaron en el Ministerio de Magia, y contando con la ayuda de la Orden del Fénix, batallaron contra un grupo de mortífagos al mando de Lord Voldemort.

Se detuvo a esperar la reacción del profesor. James la miró y la descubrió lanzándole a él una mirada disimulada. Ambos sabían más detalles acerca de esa batalla, pero seguramente su prima no estaba segura de si contarlo. Sus padres eran reacios a hablar de cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con aquella guerra, especialmente Harry, pero entre todos los primos habían ido recapitulando información de una u otra fuente. Su tía Hermione solía ser siempre la que terminaba hablando de más. Sus ansias de conocimiento le impedían prohibir a las nuevas generaciones de información e historia que a ella, en su lugar, le hubiera encantado conocer.

—¿Conocen algunas de las consecuencias de aquella batalla?

—La muerte de Sirius Black —contestó James en el acto.

Rose lo miró severa.

—¿Grandes destrozos en el ministerio? —contestó ella a su vez.

Albus Dumbledore sonrió. Parecía divertirle ponerlos a prueba. Daba la sensación de que quería hacerles comprender el problema que quería llegar a tratar.

—Y entre esos grandes destrozos —prosiguió el profesor—, se encuentra la destrucción de todos los giratiempos existentes hasta esta fecha.

Rose no pareció sorprenderse por ese hecho, pero a James casi se le caen las gafas de la impresión.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —preguntó con ansiedad— ¿No hay giratiempos en esta época?

El anciano director negó.

—¿Y cómo vamos a regresar?

—Los giratiempos no te hubieran ayudado a regresar —le contestó esta vez su prima—. Te lo expliqué antes. Dejan viajar hacia el pasado, pero no hacia el futuro.

—Sin embargo, señorita —la corrigió Dumbledore—, con el hechizo adecuando sería posible revertir su efecto.

—¿Quiere decir que podría mandarnos de vuelta a casa con uno de ellos? —preguntó Rose atónita.

—Exactamente.

—Pero desgraciadamente, no tenemos ninguno a mano —intervino McGonagall, quien había permanecido durante un buen rato en un segundo plano.

—¡Pues arreglen este! —exigió el pelirrojo.

—Una vez que se rompen no es posible hacerlos funcionar de nuevo, jovencito.

—Ya escuchaste antes a la profesora —le recordó Rose—, cualquier cosa los altera. Sería peligroso siquiera intentarlo, podríamos terminar 100 años en el pasado.

Genial. Estaban atrapados. Se llevó de nuevo una mano a su indomable cabello y se lo alborotó.

—No pongan esa cara, señores —les sonrió Dumbledore—. Les haré regresar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Rosie.

—El cómo no importa, señorita. Confíen en mí. Quizás me lleve un tiempo, pero los avisaré en cuanto sepa algo al respecto.

—¿Y mientras tanto, Albus? Ambos están todavía en edad escolar, deberán proseguir con sus estudios.

—Por supuesto, Minerva. Será extraño ver a alumnos nuevos que no son de primero, pero algo se nos ocurrirá.

James sintió a su prima suspirando de alivio a su lado. Él tampoco se disgustó ante la noticia de continuar con las clases. Puede que se quejase de los deberes y de los exámenes, pero le gustaba Hogwarts. Le gustaba aprender magia. Y, lo que más le gustaba, era muy diestro con ella. No tenía demasiado problema con ninguna de sus asignaturas.

—¿Un intercambio con alguna otra escuela? —sugirió la profesora.

—No, no. Sería sospechoso. Nadie en su sano juicio mandaría a sus hijos a Inglaterra en estos tiempos que corren.

—Cierto… —convino ella.

—No nos preocupemos por eso ahora —apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se acercó a ellos, con un misterioso brillo en sus ojos azules— Muy bien, ya va siendo hora de las presentaciones. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Rose intercambió una mirada nerviosa con James antes de contestar.

—Rose y James.

McGonagall bufó con impaciencia —Los apellidos, joven.

—Oh, eso… Weasley y Potter. Rose Weasley y James Potter.

—James _Sirius_ Potter —le corrigió a su prima. Estaba orgulloso de su nombre. No le gustaba cuando en las presentaciones omitían el Sirius.

McGonagall se sorprendió, cosa lógica, pero el director no varió un ápice su expresión. Daba la sensación de que se esperaba algo así. James casi creyó que había sabido en todo momento quiénes eran ellos dos.

—Maravilloso, sí, sin duda.

—Pues, perdona que te contradiga, Albus, pero yo no le veo lo maravilloso.

Dumbledore no contestó a la réplica. Los miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna y esbozó otra de sus características sonrisas.

—Supongo que usted —señaló a James— es hijo de Harry Potter.

—Sí, correcto.

—Y en cuanto a usted —le preguntó ahora a Rose—, ¿cuál de todos los Weasley es su padre?

—Ronald —contestó ella de inmediato.

—Era de suponer —refunfuñó McGonagall.

Rose se llevó las manos a las mejillas y abrió sus ojos azules desmesuradamente.

—¿Tanto me parezco a él?

McGonagall la examinó por encima de sus gafas, suavizando su gesto adusto.

—Tiene detalles. Los ojos y el color de pelo, por supuesto, y las pecas. Aunque la nariz es más pequeña y…

—Yo creo, Minerva, que por muchas semejanzas con su padre, en conjunto, la joven es más parecida a su madre.

Rose le miró ahora con cierto temor —¿Sabe quién es mi madre? —y girándose hacia James— ¿Se nos ha escapado decir su nombre también?

Dumbledore rió y McGonagall esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Es usted tan perspicaz como su madre —comentó la profesora—, aunque tiene esa torpeza adorable de su padre.

—Creo que es la primera persona en llamar _adorable_ al tío Ron —rió por lo bajo James.

McGonagall entornó los ojos cuando se giró para mirarlo a él. Quiso adoptar una máscara más severa, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. La sonrisa seguía amenazando su gesto riguroso.

—No hace falta observarle demasiado para adivinar sus semejanzas con Potter —le informó—, aunque es usted más parecido a su abuelo que a su padre.

Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de James. Ese era el mejor cumplido que le podían echar.

—Eso suelen decirme.

—La sonrisa torcida también es heredada de James, sin duda. Por suerte —suspiró McGonagall— el color de cabello cambia y sus facciones tampoco son copias exactas —le recorrió detenidamente con la mirada—. Tiene el aura de Potter, pero no es un calco de él. Eso nos será útil —entrecerró los ojos y frunció levemente los labios—. No sé… su rostro se me hace familiar, aunque no logro identificar el parecido.

—Profesor, perdone —interrumpió Rose, dejando a McGonagall con la mirada fija en su primo—. Necesitamos un nombre. No podemos bajar al gran comedor y decir: hola, somos _Rose Weasley_ y _James Potter_.

—James _Sirius_.

Rose volteó los ojos —Sí, sí, como sea. Y quizás sea conveniente que mi primo suprima las gafas de su atuendo.

James se escandalizó.

—¡Estás loca! ¡No veo sin gafas!

—Hay un invento muggle que se llaman lentillas o lentes de contacto —le explicó, olvidándose por un momento de los dos profesores—. Te he hablado de ellas alguna vez. Se ponen directamente en el ojo y…

—No —interrumpió él—. No pienso meter nada ajeno dentro de mi ojo. Es antinatural. Además, ¡por Merlín! Mi padre no es la única persona del mundo que lleva gafas.

—Bueno —cedió ella— pero…

—Si yo me quito las gafas, tú te haces algo en el pelo —la retó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No pasa nada malo con mi pelo.

—Oh, claro… olvidémonos del hecho de que tanto tú como la tía Hermione dais la imagen de haber estado metiendo los dedos en unos de esos _enfuches_ del abuelo Arthur.

—¡Tu pelo también es…!

—Calma, calma —pidió Dumbledore, sonriendo ampliamente—. Es sumamente divertido verlos interactuar, pero me temo que nos estamos demorando demasiado aquí. Bien, estoy de acuerdo en cambiar los nombres, aunque solamente será necesario el apellido. Rose no me suena a nada vinculante con los Weasley y James, pese a que sí tiene relación directa con Harry, es un nombre demasiado común como para sospechar algo.

—Eso sí —interrumpió McGonagall—, suprime el Sirius, por favor. Sería demasiada casualidad.

—¡Pero profesora! ¡Yo soy James Sirius! Ni James ni Sirius… James Sirius.

—Por favor, James, nadie va llamándote por ahí _James Sirius_. Es ridículo referirse a las personas por su nombre completo. Es como si a tu hermano lo llamásemos constantemente _Albus Severus_.

James rió quedamente —Bastante tiene el pobre con que lo llamemos Albus… o Severus.

—¡James! —lo reprendió su prima.

—¿Qué? Su nombre es espant… —pero no terminó el calificativo al recordar que frente a él se encontraba el original Albus—Oh… lo siento, profesor. No quise insultarlo.

El anciano se echó a reír —Mi nombre siempre me ha parecido espantoso —le guiñó un ojo y se perdió un momento en sus elucubraciones— Vaya, no habría imaginado que Harry llamase a uno de sus hijos en mi honor. Es un gran orgullo.

—Me desconcierta lo de Severus —dijo McGonagall—, ¿cómo es posible que Potter haya querido llamar a su hijo con el nombre de uno de sus profesores menos apreciados? Y el sentimiento es mutuo, además.

—No quieras entender el futuro, Minerva.

—¿Y el apellido, señor? —insistió la pelirroja.

—Sí… ciertamente, no pueden llamarse ni Potter ni Weasley, y tampoco Granger —dijo, refiriéndose a la madre de la muchacha. Acto seguido se giró hacia James— ¿El apellido de soltera de su madre es viable, joven?

—Soy Weasley también —se señaló el pelo con una mueca divertida— ¿No se notan los genes?

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba —comentó, por primera vez sorprendido, Dumbledore.

McGonnagall intervino nuevamente en la conversación —¿Ginny?

James simplemente asintió. Se sorprendió cuando la mujer se acercó a él en dos grandes zancadas y le levantó el rostro tomándolo de la barbilla.

—De ahí el parecido —explicó triunfante—, me recordaba a la señorita Weasley.

—Bueno, bueno —Dumbledore se puso de pie y meditó algo durante un instante—. Cuanto más nos ciñamos a la verdad, menos posibilidades habrá de que ustedes equivoquen algo.

—Podemos hacer un anagrama —propuso Rose.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó James, confuso.

—Alterar el orden de las letras de nuestros apellidos y formar con ellas una palabra nueva.

—Muy bien pensado, señorita Weasley —la halagó McGonagall, provocando que se ruborizase levemente.

—Aunque solo será necesario un apellido. Al fin y al cabo ustedes son primos, pueden hacerse pasar como tales, o incluso como hermanos —Dumbledore revolvió en su escritorio y alcanzó un pergamino y una pluma— Veamos lo que podemos hacer.

Ambos muchachos miraron con interés el papel. Los nombres Weasley y Potter escritor por el director comenzaron a brillar intensamente. Las letras se separaron unas de otras, se multiplicaron y, formando una lista, fueron ordenándose en nuevas palabras.

—He conjurado el pergamino para que los desordene por sílabas en lugar de por letras —les explicó el director—. Será más sencillo que lo recuerden de esta forma. Muy bien, veamos lo que tenemos: Wespo, Terley, Poweas, Leytter, Westter…

—¡Westter! —gritó Rose, interrumpiendo la lectura— No suena del todo mal.

—Weasley, Westter… —sopesó McGonagall— Bueno, sí, podría ser.

Dumbledore miró a James —¿Tú estás de acuerdo? El nombre es para ambos, los dos tenéis que estar cómodos con él.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros. Cualquiera de todas esas opciones que había leído el director le parecería bien. Se sentiría extraño al no ser _Potter_ por un tiempo, no importaba cual fuese el nombre sustituto.

—Ah, una última cosa —añadió Dumbledore antes de despedirse de ellos— ¿A qué casa pertenecéis en vuestro año?

—Ambos somos Gryffindor —respondió la pelirroja.

—Bien, muy bien. Seguiréis igual, entonces.

Lo acordaron así y mandaron a los dos muchachos de vuelta a sus quehaceres, dándoles antes un par de uniformes y túnicas de la época actual.

Rose parecía bastante satisfecha de camino al Gran comedor, mientras que él se limitaba a mirar a su alrededor con asombro. Había estado algo acongojado en el despacho del director, pero ahora todos sus miedos se habían evaporado. Era increíble haber viajado al pasado. Iba a disfrutar la aventura lo máximo posible.

Cuando llegaron junto a las impactantes puertas de madera, ambos se detuvieron por instinto. En la mesa correspondiente a Gryffindor, las cabezas de Harry, Ron y Hermione les llamaron la atención por encima de cualquier otra. Con unos cuantos alumnos de distancia entre ellos, Ginny tomaba su desayuno, ajena a la conversación del trío de amigos. Se le hizo raro no ver a sus padres juntos. Estaba acostumbrado a sus miradas cómplices, a sus caricias furtivas y a esas sonrisas que parecían estar hechas tan solo para el otro. Sin embargo, así a simple vista, aún no parecían reparar mucho el uno en el otro.

Bajo la atenta mirada de alumnos curiosos, llegaron hasta la mesa y buscaron sitio en uno de los huecos libres. No quedaron muy lejos de donde su padre y sus tíos se encontraban.

Miró a Rose y la descubrió con los ojos fijos en ellos también.

— … él cree que nos gusta esa absurda asignatura —estaba diciendo Ron, farfullando con algo parecido a la indignación— ¿Creéis que alguien va a continuar estudiándola para obtener el ÉXTASIS?

Tanto su tía como su padre negaron fervientemente. James era incapaz de quitarles los ojos de encima. Se sentía como si hubiese entrado en una vieja fotografía. Resultaba tan desconcertante…

Sintió un codazo en sus costillas. Se quejó y desvió la vista hacia su prima, la culpable, a tiempo de descubrir una de sus miradas entornadas. Abrió la boca para preguntar qué ocurría, pero su tía Hermione se adelantó a él.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ellos y se encontró con los tres pares de ojos del trío fijos en ellos. Sonrió y se revolvió el pelo, y su prima le propinó un pisotón por debajo de la mesa. Genial. Por lo visto también tendría que controlar sus gestos maniáticos.

—Somos nuevos —respondió ella con sequedad—, acabamos de llegar.

James se sorprendió de lo serena que sonó su voz. Casi tan firme como la de Hermione.

—¿Desde cuándo Hogwarts admite alumnos a mitad de su escolarización?

Rose alzó los hombros con cierta petulancia —Deberás hablar con Dumbledore si quieres resolver esa duda. Nosotros no estamos autorizados a contar nada.

—Estamos en tiempos difíciles, Hermione —murmuró Ron a su lado, intentando rebajar su desconfianza—. Todo es posible.

—¿Cómo os llamáis? —preguntó Harry.

—Rose y James Westter —contestó ella de carrerilla.

—¿Sois hermanos? —se interesó Ron— ¿De dónde venís? No me suena el apellido Westter…

Él tenía la mente en blanco, así que ni se molestó en inventar una excusa. Miró a Rose y su expresión le confirmó que la mente de su prima estaba trabajando a ritmo doble para hacerse con la mentira perfecta. Por suerte para ambos (Rose podría ser muy inteligente, pero en cuanto a improvisar era nula) la profesora McGonagall hizo acto de presencia y llamó la atención de todo el comedor.

—Debo avisaros algo antes de que os dirijáis a vuestras primeras clases —los murmullos cesaron en el acto y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la subdirectora—. Tenemos este año dos nuevas incorporaciones en el alumnado, aparte de todos los alumnos de primero seleccionados la pasada noche. El señor y la señorita Westter han cursado su educación mágica en casa hasta este momento, pero debido a acontecimientos recientes y a problemas familiares, se han visto obligados a pedir ayuda a nuestro director y, como es bien sabido por todos nosotros, Hogwarts jamás negará la ayuda a aquel que la necesite. Hemos procedido a su selección a primera hora de la mañana y ambos alumnos han sido enviados a la casa Gryffindor —desvió la mirada hacia esa mesa en concreto y se dirigió exclusivamente a los leones—. Espero que sepáis recibirlos con el calor correspondiente y que no los agobiéis con preguntas indiscretas. Su llegada al colegio es algo que solamente les concierne a ellos y al director Dumbledore.

Y sin más dilación, se sentó en su lugar correspondiente en la mesa de los profesores. James sintió los ojos del ochenta por ciento de los alumnos del Gran Comedor fijos en su mesa, buscando ávidamente a esos alumnos nuevos. Rose se encogió en su asiento y se refugió en su cuenco de cereales. Torció media sonrisa. Le gustaba el sonrojo de su prima cuando se sentía el centro de atención.

—¿Sois hermanos, entonces? —insistió Ron.

—No —contestó de forma automática James.

—Sí —dijo al mismo tiempo Rose.

Ambos se miraron y le reprocharon al otro con la vista. Si debían mentir, sería conveniente ponerse de acuerdo en sus respuestas.

—¿Sí y no? ¿Es que no lo sabéis? —se mofó Ron, algo divertido.

—No, no somos hermanos —refunfuñó Rose, derrotada—. Somos primos en realidad, pero nos hemos criado juntos. Quiero a James como a mi propio hermano.

James sonrió de forma radiante. Aquello no era una mentira, después de todo. Su relación era más íntima que la de unos simples primos. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Rose y la atrajo hacia sí, revolviéndole con cariño la coleta que había formado con su enmarañada melena pelirroja.

—Ay, _Rosie_ —medio bromeó—, eres adorable. Yo también te quiero.

—¡James! —le empujó y se escapó de él— ¡No seas empalagoso!

James soltó una risilla. Las muestras de afecto le gustaban tanto a Rose como ser el centro de atención.

—¿Y de qué parte del país sois? —volvió a preguntar su tío— No me suena de nada vuestro apellido.

—Ron, ya has oído a McGonagall —lo reprendió Hermione—, no los atosigues a preguntas.

—¡Y lo dice quien casi los asesina con la mirada cuando se han sentado frente a nosotros!

—¡No seas exagerado! Solo intentaba comprobar que no suponían ningún peligro.

—Claro, como todos los días se cuelan individuos peligrosos en el colegio…

—¡Pues nunca se sabe! Somos prefectos y nuestra obligación es…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé —interrumpió Ron—, debemos velar por la seguridad de quienes son más jóvenes e inexpertos.

—¡No te tomas en serio tu cargo, Ronald!

—¡Claro que sí lo hago!

James y Rose intercambiaron una sonrisa discreta. Eso no había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. Eran habituales las disputas tontas de sus tíos en cada celebración o comida familiar.

Continuaron desayunando sin ningún contratiempo. El trió se sumergió de nuevo en sus secretos y los dos primos intercambiaron alguna que otra frase sin importancia. El primer encuentro —al menos el primero con sus tíos y su padre— había pasado y sentía que podían relajarse una pizca. James dirigió la mirada a su madre, quien en ese momento se levantaba de su asiento, y pensó que le iba a resultar más complicado actuar delante de ella. Ginny tenía algo así como un sexto sentido para oler sus travesuras. No estaba seguro de poder ocultarle algo a su madre.

La observó recoger sus libros y pergaminos y despedirse del muchacho de piel morena con un roce de labios. James se atragantó con la avena que estaba masticando. Sintió su cara enrojecer, aunque no supo si por el ahogo o por la impresión de ver a su madre besándose con otro que no fuese su padre, y comenzó a toser de forma exagerada. Rose le miró con ceño y le asestó un par de golpes en la espalda. Las miradas de los tres amigos, los únicos que quedaban de la casa Gryffindor sentados junto a ellos, se posaron, curiosas, en él. Ese gesto no le molestó demasiado. Él no tenía los reparos de su prima en llamar la atención. Rose le ofreció una copa y bebió de ella con avidez. Cuando consiguió tragar el nudo de su garganta, respiró algo más aliviado.

—_Por Merlín_, James, ¿qué te pasó?

—Se me fue por mal camino el desayuno —se inclinó en la mesa y acercó su cabeza a la de su padre y Ron, bajando el tono de voz. No quería que el idiota que besaba a su madre los escuchase— ¿Quién es _ese_?

Ron siguió la dirección de sus ojos y bufó al chocar su mirada con la imagen de Dean Thomas.

—Un imbécil que se cree novio de mi hermana.

—Ronald… no empieces —lo advirtió Hermione. Él volvió a resoplar y volvió la atención a su desayuno—. Se llama Dean Thomas, es de nuestro curso. Y la hermana de Ron es Ginny —señaló con un dedo a la muchacha, quien estaba ya en la puerta del Gran Comedor—, aquella pelirroja de allá.

—¿Te interesa o qué? —preguntó, con un deje amenazante del que solo James fue consciente, Harry.

—¿Ginny? —James contuvo una mueca de asco. La imagen de él besando a su madre acababa de cruzar su mente y lo había horrorizado. Tendría pesadillas aquella noche— ¡No, por Merlín!

Rose rió por lo bajo y él estuvo tentado a devolverle la patada que hacía rato la muchacha le había propinado. La profesora McGonagall abandonó la mesa de los profesores y se acercó a la suya. Les hizo un gesto a los primos indicándolos que la esperasen después de que terminase de hablar con todos los alumnos de sexto curso de su casa.

James ya había pasado por eso al comienzo de curso en su tiempo. Ese año, antes de distribuir los horarios de las asignaturas, el jefe de la casa tenía que asegurarse de que todo el mundo había obtenido las notas necesarias en los TIMOS para continuar estudiando los ÉXTASIS.

Uno a uno, incluidos sus tíos y su padre, todos fueron conversando con McGonagall. Cuando llegó el turno de Neville, James se sorprendió de lo asustado y angustiado que se veía el muchacho ante la presencia de la profesora. No parecía la misma persona que, años después, se convertiría en jefe de esa misma casa. Viéndolo ahora, casi parecía imposible que en algún momento fuese a mostrarse resuelto y confiado en compañía de la que, en un futuro, sería su _colega_ de trabajo.

—Bien, ahora que estamos solos —le dijo a ellos cuando el último Gryffindor abandonó la mesa—, necesito confirmar con ustedes sus asignaturas. ¿En qué curso habían dicho que estaban?

—Yo en quinto y James en sexto.

—Empezaré con usted, jovencita, entonces. Supongo que si poseía un giratiempo era porque cursaba más asignaturas de las que el tiempo le permitía cursar —Rose asintió con la cabeza—. Como habrá imaginado tras nuestra charla en el despacho del director, eso ahora resulta imposible. Deberá desapuntarse de alguna de las materias, joven.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó obedientemente.

—Si lo desea puede comunicármelo en la cena. Dedique el día de hoy a asistir a unas cuantas clases y a decidir que…

—Ya lo he decidido, profesora —la interrumpió—. He estado pensando en ello de camino al Gran Comedor. Renunciaré a Estudios Muggles y a Aritmancia.

James la miró con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. Entendía que dejase Estudios Muggles, en realidad nunca comprendió porque se había matriculado de aquella asignatura si sus abuelos maternos eran muggles y de ellos podría aprender mucho más que de un libro; pero lo de Aritmancia lo pilló totalmente desprevenido. Siempre había creído que esa era una de las asignaturas preferidas de la pelirroja.

McGonagall se mostró tan confusa como él.

—¿Aritmancia? ¿Prefiere dejar Aritmancia y continuar Adivinación, por ejemplo?

—Sí, profesora.

—¡Pero si te encanta la Aritmancia! —exclamó James— Siempre apoyas a tu madre cuando dice que es la asignatura más interesante que…

—Lo sé, James —le cortó ella. Miró a McGonagall con determinación— Y también sé que mi madre nunca fue muy devota de Adivinación, pero yo no soy ella.

Se notó el desafío en su voz.

_Yo no soy ella. _

A Rose le brillaban sus ojos azules. Parecía querer dejar claro que tampoco quería parecerse a ella.

—Muy bien, es su decisión —sentenció la profesora. Le dio unos golpecitos de varita a un pergamino y le entregó a Rose su horario de clases antes de dirigirse a él—. Veamos, Potter, necesito saber en qué ÉXTASIS se había matriculado en su tiempo.

—Me gustaría cambiar alguna de mis asignaturas, profesora —aclaró James.

—¿Cambiar? ¿Cuál en concreto?

—Me gustaría dejar Historia de la Magia.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Ya lo ha hecho —sonrió.

—Potter…

—Debería empezar a llamarme Westter, profesora.

McGonagall resopló con cansancio —Como sea, Westter. ¿Me podría decir a qué se debe esa decisión?

—Pues verá, cuando el curso que viene me examine de los ÉXTASIS, en mi época, espero, me preguntarán cosas que en este tiempo aún no han ocurrido. Ya sabe… sobre Voldemort y eso.

—¡James, no hables de eso! —se desesperó su prima.

—No pienso contar cómo sucedieron las cosas, Rosie… no soy tonto —volvió a dirigirse a la subdirectora—. El caso es ese, que creo que es estúpido comenzar a estudiar algo incompleto para mí. Y, además, sería muy confuso estar en clase sabiendo más que el propio profesor. Creo que terminaría metiendo la pata y desvelando el futuro mágico o algo.

—Tiene razón —suspiró McGonagall—. Muy sensato. Muy bien, ¿me puede decir el resto de asignaturas que quiere cursar?

—Runas Antiguas, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología y Pociones.

—¿Tiene la nota suficiente para cursarlas? —le preguntó, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas cuadradas.

—Tengo un extraordinario en Herbología, Transformaciones y Encantamientos y un supera las expectativas en el resto.

—¿Tiene un Extraordinario en Transformaciones? —preguntó con sorpresa.

James, lejos de ofenderse por su desconfianza, sonrió con amplitud.

—Me parezco a mi abuelo en algo más que en su sonrisa y en su pelo desordenado.

McGonagall le devolvió el gesto —Parece usted muy orgulloso de cualquier parecido con él.

—¡Por supuesto! —se cruzó de brazos— Y también me parezco a Sirius.

Rose rodó los ojos —No llevas genes de Sirius en las venas, James, te lo digo siempre.

—Eso no es importante. Papá es el primero en decir que…

—Sí, en decir lo mucho que le recuerdas a su padrino —suspiró Rose—, pero también tu madre repite contantemente lo mucho que te pareces al tío Fred. Yo creo que buscan en nosotros…

—Cuidado con lo que vayas a decir, Rosie —la previno, mirando indirectamente hacia la profesora.

Su prima comprendió y por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva. Iba a ser complicado eso de no adelantar nada del futuro.

McGonagall se hizo la desentendida a ese último comentario.

—Influencia de Sirius Black y genes de James Potter y de los gemelos Weasley en una sola persona —comentó, intentando destensar el ambiente—. No quiero imaginarme cómo será esto —sacudió con la varita un nuevo pergamino y se lo entregó a James— Su horario.

Salió a grandes zancadas del Gran Comedor, dejando a los dos primos completamente solos. James revisó su horario. Su clase de Runas antiguas había empezado hacía diez minutos. No quería llamar la atención más de lo necesario, cuanta menos gente supiese de ellos, mucho mejor, así que decidió saltarse esa hora y refugiarse hasta la próxima en la Sala Común.

No hubo forma de convencer a Rose de que faltase a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por lo que la acompañó hasta los jardines del colegio antes de reemprender su camino.

—Oye, Rose… —comenzó, sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Van las cosas bien con tu madre?

—Mi madre está ahora mismo en su clase de Runas Antiguas, no sé porque algo tendría que ir mal.

—Ya sabes que no me refiero a _esta_ Hermione, sino a tu madre. A la Hermione adulta de nuestro tiempo.

—Ah, ella…

James rodó los ojos —Ella, sí… ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada —contestó su prima encogiendo los hombros.

Decidió tratar el tema desde otra perspectiva. Conocía a Rose y sabía de la difícil relación que tenía con Hermione, aunque no llegaba a comprenderla del todo.

—¿Por qué has dejado Aritmancia?

Ella suspiró con exasperación —No es una asignatura imprescindible, no sé si lo sabes.

—No te estoy preguntando eso. Sé que es una asignatura prescindible, pero a ti te gusta.

—Quiero tener un año algo relajado, por una vez en mi vida —contestó, hablando rápido—. Estoy cansada de ser perfecta y de fingir ser más inteligente de lo que realmente soy.

—¡Eres muy inteligente, Rose!

—No soy tan inteligente como mi madre cree que soy y tampoco me gusta ceñirme a las reglas tanto como se supone debiera hacerlo. Me gusta divertirme y me gusta, de vez en cuando, acumular las tareas para el último día. Me gusta la clase de adivinación con la profesora Trelawney porque me la paso riéndome con Molly y no creo que los elfos domésticos necesiten su liberación —suspiró y soltó todo el aire contenido. Había hablado de carrerilla, dejando escapar cosas que nunca antes había confesado a nadie— Tú le has dicho a la profesora McGonagall que no solo tienes la sonrisa de tu abuelo, pero yo tampoco tengo nada más que las pecas y los ojos de mi padre. Me parezco a él más de lo que la gente está dispuesta a ver.

—Rose, no…

Pero ella no le dejó terminar. Emitió un leve gritito desesperado y continuó hablando.

—_¡Oh, Hermione, es tan parecida a ti! ¡Rose, tienes la inteligencia de tu madre! ¡Estaréis tan orgullosos de ella, es muy trabajadora! _—se restregó las manos por la cara— ¿Por qué no pueden estar orgullosos por ser quien soy y no por mis supuestos parecidos?

—Pero lo están, Rose. Tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti.

Ella ignoró su comentario y siguió a lo suyo.

—Pero este curso es diferente, porque aquí no tenemos a nadie a quién rendirle cuentas. No necesito esforzarme por superar los logros que mi madre tuvo en su época de estudiante ni necesito buscar el orgullo de nadie. Lo que haga, lo haré por mí. Y no sé, no tenía ninguna gana de seguir con Aritmancia, porque, ¿sabes, James? —lo miró por primera vez en todo el discurso— es un asco de asignatura.

Él soltó una carcajada que muy pronto fue seguida por la propia Rose. Entendía perfectamente lo que había querido decir. No se trataba solo de la preferencia que pudieses mostrar por una u otra asignatura, el problema estaba en vivir bajo la sombra de unos héroes. La gente daba por hecho cosas, suponían… pero muy pocos tenían en cuenta que ellos en realidad no eran sus padres. Rose tenía razón, iba a ser interesante vivir un curso alejados de todo eso. Habían dejado el Weasley y el Potter atrás por unos meses. Ahora solamente tenían que disfrutar de ser, simplemente, Rose y James Westter.

* * *

Pues este ha sido el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? :) Me ha quedado diferente a como imaginaba...

La verdad, me sorprendió la aceptación que tuvo el 1º cap ¡no pensé que fuera a gustar tanto!! Espero seguir recibiendo vuestros reviews :) :D

**saralpp**: Me alegro de que te gustase!! No tengo pensado que interfieran en la guerra. Aún no se cuando, pero regresarán antes de que las cosas se pongan feas, supongo :P

**cayazly**: Pues no meti a Lily o Albus porque no quería meter a toda la tropa, y James es mi preferido de todos... y luego Rose me encanta también. Me gusta sobre todo la pereja que hacen juntos, tan diferentes. Por eso los metí a ellos dos.

**liRoseMulticolor, Sapphira Weasley, Pam**: Gracias por comentar! Espero que no haya sido mucha la espera...

**Nat Potter Weasley**: El libro 6 también es mi favorito, y Rose y James también me encanta (y más juntos :P) así que coincidimos en gustos! Espero que te guste este cap!

**Almendra Black**: Yo también he leído varios Fics de Hermione viajando en el tiempo y, aunque me encantan, tenía ganas de algo de este otro estilo. Me apetecía juntar a estas otras dos generaciones :P ¡Ojala te siga interesando el fic!!

**UsakitoPau Potter Weasley**: Gracias!!! Espero que te siga gustando.

**FannyLu**: Vaya, gracias!! Espero que no se te haya hecho larga la espera :)

**Nimue Tarrazo**: Gracias por tu comentario! Es genial qe la idea de Rose y James en la época de sus padres os haya gustado tanto. No me lo esperaba... :D

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**: Te gustó esta parte también? Espero que sí :) Besos!

**Jazmín Black**: Es cierto que la imginación da para hacer muchos fics diferentes de ideas similares :) Y eso es genial^^ jeje. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Catchan, Claudia, Chapiscruz**: Muchas gracias por comentarme ls 3!!

**KuroiBlackRose**: Muchísimas gracias!! es genial que a la gente le guste la forma de escribir que tengo, a mi me parece muy simple, xD. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que no se me haya ido mucho por las ramas las personalidades de James y Rose... ¡Ya me dirás! :D

**r0zee w. de Lupim**: La he seguido, la he seguido :P. Es que no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar... ¡Gracias por comentar!!

Y me despido ya. Estoy ya con clases, así que no sé si podré subir el siguiente cap pronto. Lo intentaré!

Reviews?? =)


End file.
